The Disney Store Spider-Man Tsum Tsum's tale of how to have a romance
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: There's a very odd Spider-Man Tsum Tsum plush was quite strange at a Disney Store in Jersey Gardens Mall. Does all of the citizens of New Jersey need to know? But he is Peter Parker and he seeks out my OC character, Christina Cynthia Tran for sex in order to have a real life baby and he's not an idiot. She is single and the little toy was very mischievous. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Disney Store Ultimate Spider-Man Tsum tsum: How a stuffed plush gains a human baby from a South Vietnamese woman, one tale that we will never even know nor dared to believe; a Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic

From: Spidey's 1992 gal and I don't own anything except my own OC characters and my own ideas. There's also mentioning of other famous animated or teenage shows from Nickeloden, Kids WB, the Hub, Cartoon Network, FOX kids, PBS kids, and Boomerang channels famous cartoons and fictional Japanese anime TV programs.

 ** _Prologue_** _ **: Don't you ever dare to believe this fictional story's title**_

* * *

Can all one franchise brand products named Spider-Man can talk? Is it true? One fact or false truth is the one thing that we will never even know for over 54 years. Oh geez.

Chapter 1: Scared factory workers of Marvel and Disney products at Hasbro on Thursday night.

"Ha hah ha! Spidey with Peter Parker's name toys can talk? Says who, and then my Spidey DVDs will be next? Ho ho! There's no facts about those Tsum Tsums toys either! What's next, the fanfiction writers' Spider-Man stories?" a drunken French man in platinum blond hair said as he was sewing up a Hulk and a Captain America plushie at the same just for Marvel stores outside of the Disney stores.

The burly female lovely assembly line laborer was packaging up all of the Disney TV XD Ultimate Spider-Man's puzzle into cardboard boxes when this happens but she was from Poland as a former xylohone teacher for few amount of just simply one decade "Ha! You think," she replies with a tough tone in sharpness of her voice "Sometimes they've been kept on typing him up nonstop with Mary Jane Watson even on that Disney XD show. Do you think that there will be any romantic kissing? Who knows? Even with Gwen Stacy, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Pepper Potts, and the rest of the X-Men babes, etcetera, etcetera, too much dating affairs in and out of the comic books as well. Care Bears and that Sanrio character Chip was better. Have you been wathing too much _Ninjago_ fool? Ms. Marvel was sweet but maybe a little bit more of the Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes was better. Ava Ayala, what chance does she have in that show? There was Nova right, expert. For the South Vietnamese fanfic authors, too much of the other Spider-Man from the 2010 animated show. Blah, blah, blah...how much have you been knowing that web?".

The word _Ninjago_ , the January 24, 2011 Cartoon Network TV show that the man, Earl Grumpy has enjoyed by the raise of his left brow has made him blush in embarrassed; just a few moments before the night time bell rings, Marie Mia was ready to excuse herself to leave her friends to her boyfriend who was a trucker to deliver the Disney XD themed Marvel collection to the Jersey Gardens Mall.

Earl grunts and mumbled in arrogance, he loves her but she doesn't love him back. Then he tosses the finished stuffed Spider-Man Tsum Tsum luxurious into the check boxes with one word from his mouth "Posh" and hands it over to him, Michael Claire "I take it that you would make sure that the little web-head won't get hurt all of the way to that mall?".

"Sure thing Earl. Giddy up!" Mr. Claire retorts with a twinkle in his lime-colored eyes. The trucks that belongs to Hasbro and Marvel then drives on to the Jersey Garden Mall, without knowing that something magical will happen from a strange Spider-Man Tsum Tsum's plush by a beaming grin on its mouth.

"Now whoever was reading that Spidey's product was going to believe that Spider-Man was real?" Earl grumbles as he goes to the men's locker room to load up before catching a bus ride home.

* * *

Do you think that Earl at the last paragraph was aware what will happen in the Disney Store? Please read & review alright? My apologies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and my ideas but that's all I can say. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: I'm hungry for frozen yogurt and-d-d...I'm thirsty_

But at the Disney Store in Jersey Gardens Mall

"Ah, that was the story or whoever was narrating this huh?" a giddy lemon tone of cry cried out in that one very special that has so many light bulbs on while the security guards were not looking by walking but letting the surveillance cameras do the work in order to get a quick lunch break from Popeyes in the security rooms.

Yet, there's no intruders or thieves in the galleria, so does any rumors about speaking Spider-Man products but actors and entertainers could though. But there are hidden Marvel comic facts that were left unfold to the public eye forever was through the eyes of the Marvel character products nevertheless only a large Spider-Man tsum tsum can, a naughty one in fact and he is reading a Doc McStuffins First Look and Find Book due to his 3 seconds earlier disappointment that he couldn't hatch open a Pixar's Cars Book Block set, "And I'm just a baby in this awful shelf in truth concerning this morning" he muses.

Then suddenly, in a wince, his stomach growls and he pats it with his right paw, as a matter of act, he iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss ALIVE aaaaaand...he is just like us because this chapter says so from the beginning of this volume "Oh...I need to break out quietly and grabbed from the freezer called coca-cola then later for snacks to go with lemonade...cotton candy from the 16 Handles store and hot dog nuggets at Nathan's now where did this store manager has placed the keys because I know where it is because I AM HUNGRY!".

While he leaves his stand, the whole entire shopping center was geuninely all in silence oddly enough because no one can hear the tiny Peter Parker plush toy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be arriving soon everyone! Ta ta! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and my ideas but that's all I can say. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Friends_

By the time midday arrives, the talking Spider-Man large Tsum Tsum plush became too plump and fattened from overeating as he watches shoppers coming into the Disney store to and fro with numerous numbers of either a lot or a few shopping bags in their hands including their paper soda cups that has plastic lids with straws and famous restaurants' brands food at the same time but not all of the customers do that 'I do hope that you bring your napkins with memory when you all touch this place plushies' he so thought in his head.

Yet he feels almost a faint stumble on his tiny paws when he sees a beautiful South Vietnamese girl who seems to be 23 years old but he isn't so dumb just like his plushy kind from the Marvel comic book universe 'Sheesh'.

She has the same eye color as his but more darker including her hair but her nose was too small. She was planning on buying a Flounder stuffed mini toy and an Ursula doll when she has finally noticed the web-slinger toy "Oh...Spider-Man, nah...Peter Parker's ok but lame because of the way he was on TV was portrayed and not close to the Pascal plushies that were more better than him...hah" she quietly murmured to herself while no one hears her as she makes a decision to touch the Spider-Man Tsum Tsum toy that she had secretly nicknamed him as a cry-baby.

In conclusion though, she bought it anyway and yet, she nicknamed it lame all over again for decorating her bedroom for epic mornings owing to the fact that Spider-Man isn't truly more heroic then Thor, the prince of Thunder.

What she didn't know that the toy that she had just purchased can talk but there's no such thing as talking fictional characters everywhere people goes on merchandising "And he belongs rightfully to Mary Jane Watson with too much longing for Gwen Stacy and even willing to die for them just like in the Marvel entertainment shows, films, and products for decades".

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon so what will that magical chatting away Spider-Man Tsum Tsum do in his owner's home? Keep guessing everyone! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Spider-Man is not real_

While the large Spider-Man Tsum Tsum plush's owner was in her family's home in NJ washing dishes, she has no idea that her Spider-Man plush which happens to be her first one is a real talking magical being from Marvel Universe but he hops out of the weathered colored 8-cube organizer and was irritated from her words as he rips open a Bachman-pretzel twist snack bag from a Shop Rite's plastic shopping bag by tucking in his left paw into the snack product and chomps on his pretzels crisply like as if he was very hungry and he creates a one magical burp, a web bubble that is in either case was made from his own spider powers.

'Christina...that lady! She just said that I love Mary Jane Watson more for life! No way eeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My new owner is more prettier than her but her cooking-I must take them macaroons! The coconut ones that is because I need to eat more and her mommy's homemade fish cakes too! You're gonna pay for this Christina!' Peter Parker hollered in his intellect and nibbles on a giant piece of a pretzel twist for endurance to stop his pleasing fluffy self.

But by the time Christina Cynthia Tran is done, she plays her CD radio to play the Spider-Man nonstop theme from BYU Vocal Point unnoticing her plush's commotions about her because she couldn't hear it "And they say that Spider-Man isn't real huh? He was just a fictional Marvel comic character. Oh, now Snapple Raspberry Iced Tea from the glass bottle".

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is coming next! ^^**


End file.
